The Brunette and the Red Head
by TheBoyNerd10
Summary: Because why not? I like Kailor, it's so underrated, so I made this. I'm taking ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Kailor one shots. There aren't enough of them and kailor is my numero uno ship. Enjoy. Also, this is something I never done before, but I'll take your request if you have any.**

Kai and Nya were at the mall. Kai was helping his sister pick out new clothes, much to his displeasure. "Ugh. Can't you just wear your ninja suit every day like we do?" Kai asked as he walked past a manakin.

"Ew. No. Gross." Nya said as she stopped to look at a pair of pants. Kai groaned.

After leaving a another store Kai had his head down in agony. He didn't know how much more of this his legs could take. Suddenly Kai heard someone shout his name. He looked back to see who it was but he didn't see anyone.

He turned back around and continued walking. He then heard someone shout his name again. This time when he looked back, he examined the crowd of people thoroughly. Through the people he could see someone, with red hair, and an orange hoodie gesturing for him to come here.

Kai didn't know who it was but, anything was better than what he was doing. "I'll be right back. Meet ya at the food court." Kai said before leaving. Nya just shrugged and walked off.

Kai eventually got closer and closer. That's when he realized who the person was. It was Skylor. "I thought I heard someone calling my name." Kai said. Skylor let out a chuckle. "So what have you been up to, oh great master of fire?" Skylor asked asked playfully. "Why I've been shopping, mistress of amber." Kai replied in joking manner.

The two let out a laugh. "Come on, let's walk." Skylor said. Kai and Skylor did so. "So, how's the restaurant?" Kai asked. Skylor's smile shifted to a frown. "Not good. I'm really low on staff. They keep quitting because they want to be payed more." Skylor said.

"Hey, I could always help out." Kai said. Skylor's face brightened. "Really!?" She said. "Sure." Kai replied. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Skylor said hugging him. "No problem." Kai said turning red.

Skylor let go of Kai which caused the red ninja to return to his normal color. "Hey, look!" Skylor exclaimed. "What is it?" Kai asked. "A claw machine. I'm a wiz a these." Skylor said. She then dragged Kai to the machine. Skylor pulled fifty cents out of her pocket and inserted it into the machine.

"These things are rigged, Skylor. You'll never be able to get anything." Kai said. "Pssh. Maybe you just suck at it." Skylor said as she moved the claw around. "Yeah right." Kai knew she was trying to get him to waste his money by challenging him.

Skylor moved the claw right above a pair of earbuds. She then pressed the red button causing the claw to drop and grab the pair of earbuds. Kai was surprised she was able to grab them. Skylor then moved the claw to the opening and let the claw drop the earbuds into the slot.

Skylor reached her hand in and grabbed them. "Rigged, huh?" Skylor said with a smile. "Ugh." Kai pulled fifty cents out of his pocket and put it in the machine.

"What are you going for?" Skylor asked as she smushed her face against the glass. "The mystery box." Kai replied. The brunette moved the claw until it was over the white box.

"Ha, I got this in the bag." Kai said before dropping the claw. The claw grabbed a portion of the box. It was picked up slightly but was dropped back into the pile of prizes.

"What!? I totally had that!" Kai shouted. Skylor began laughing at Kai's outburst.

Kai took another fifty cents out of his pocket and slammed it into the machine. "This time I'll get that mystery box." He said as he moved the claw. He positioned it over the white box and then he hit the red button.

The claw dropped down.

It grabbed the whole box.

It rose in the air.

Kai moved it to the opening.

He pressed the red button.

It dropped. Kai wasn't far enough over the slot. The white box landed on the glass that separated the prizes from the slot. Perfectly balanced. "You've gotta be shitting me." Kai said as he slammed on the glass. This caused the box to tip back over into the pile of prizes.

The master of fire had a look of pure shock on his face as he pressed up against the glass. Skylor died of laughter. "Hahahahahahah." Skylor laughed as she held her side. "This is so rigged." Kai said crossing his arms. "Then how come I just did it?" Skylor said recovering from her laughing fit.

"Just luck."

Skylor rolled her eyes. "Let's go. Don't wanna have you blowing up the machine because you're trash." She said as she dragged him away. "Pssshhh. I'm not trash." Kai said as they walked. "Oh boy. You should've seen the look on your face." Skylor said as she began laughing again.

Kai started giggling a bit. He then began laughing along with Skylor. It was like her laugh was contagious. "Alright, maybe I do suck at claw machine." Kai said as he stopped laughing. The two became silent after Skylor stopped laughing. "Hey, uh, Skylor?" Kai said.

"What's up?" She asked. "What are we?" He asked. "Well we both like each other. But I guess we never made it official, huh?" Skylor said. "I guess with me saving the world and you feeding the world we haven't talked much _to_ make it official." Kai said.

"How about we change that." Skylor said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Kai Smith, will you be my boyfriend?" Skylor asked in a joking manner. "Why of course." Kai said also in a joking manner. The two laughed. "But seriously I want you to be my boyfriend, Kai." Skylor said turning a bit red. "And I want you to be my girlfriend." Kai said.

"I guess it's official." Skylor said before pecking Kai's cheek.

Nya was sitting at a table in the food court. "Where the heck is he?" Nya shouted. She had a feeling her brother wouldn't show up.

...

Kai and Skylor had just walked out of a department store. They laughed and joked as they remembered their time on Chen's island. "And then Jay got his pants ripped by Clouse's giant snake." Kai said.

The two laughed at the image of Jay getting his pants shredded by the scaley creature. After the two stopped laughing Kai heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" Kai asked. "Where the heck are you!?" Nya shouted through the phone. "Oh crap. I'm on my way to the food court right now." Kai said. "You'd better be." Nya said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Skylor asked. "I'm kind of here with my sister and didn't tell her I was hanging with you, plus I told her I'd meet her in the food court and that was like thirty minutes ago." Kai said. "Well, I guess I'll se you later, Kai." Skylor said with a smile. "See 'ya, Sky." Kai said before sprinting away.

Kai ran to the food court as fast as he could. He eventually saw his sister sitting at a table. When he arrived at said table he was out of breath. "Where were you?" Nya asked. Kai caught his breath. "I was just walking around, looking at some stuff. 'Ya know, typical older brother things." Kai said.

"Well, did you enjoy yourself?" Nya asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I did."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad there were people who don't really like kailor that enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully you enjoy the rest. This one's short, but I got the idea and just had to make it. Enjoy!  
**  
It was the afternoon in Ninjago. Kids played ball, adults were going home from from their jobs. This afternoon Kai had agreed to go fishing with Skylor by the docks. The fire ninja himself had only been fishing once or twice, but Skylor seemed so eager to go fishing, Kai figured she must of done it a lot to be so excited about it.

It wasn't long before Kai got to the docks. He could see that Skylor was already there with some fishing gear. "Yes! You're here." Skylor exclaimed as she took a fishing rod and placed it in Kai's hand. She then took a worm and handed it to him. "What do I. Do with these?" Kai asked.

"You fish." Skylor said, her line already in the water. "Yeah, but what do I do with the worm?"

Skylor then realized something. "Wait, you've never fished before, have you?" She asked. "Once, when I was like four. I don't really remember what to do though." Kai said as he watched the worm squirm in his palm.

"Why didn't you say so? All you have to do is hook the worm on the on the hook, then cast the line into the sea." Skylor explained. Kai sat down next to Skylor and did as instructed. "Now what?"

"You wait." Skylor said.

Kai stared at his line as it bobbed up and down. It had only been seconds but if felt like ages. "This is taking forever." Kai complained. "Kai, it's literally been ten seconds." Skylor replied.

"You see, Kai. Fishing takes paitence." She said. "Ugh, you're sounding like Wu." Kai said. As Skylor was about to say something she felt something tug at her line. "Haha, I got one!"

The red head stood up and began reeling it in. It was a lot tougher than expected, so she began reeling it in, not giving up. Eventually the fish came out of the water and hung on the hook. Water dripped from its skin and on to the wooden dock. Kai had stood up to marvel at the fish.

Kai wouldn't lie, the fish was pretty large. Of course it wasn't gigantic, but it was a decent enough size for the two to be amazed at. "What do we do now?" Kai asked. "Catch and release, babe, catch and release." Skylor said before taking the fish off the hook and tossing it back into the sea.

"All that waiting, just to throw it back." The brunette said. "Well, normally you'd catch a fish and do all the skinning, then eat. But, we're doing this for fun." Skylor said as she sat back down. Kai doing the same.

"And while you caught a fish, my line has still got nothing." Kai pointed out. "Think of it this way. A sword is an extension of your mind. If the mind is unstable and unfocused, the sword is ultimately useless. Well, it's the same with fishing. You must be focused. Not on how much time goes by, but on fishing, and only on fishing." Skylor explained.

Kai took in what his girlfriend was saying. "Focus on fishing, and nothing but fishing." He said to himself.

Kai was focused on fishing. He stared at his line that sat in the water.

Almost two hours had past. Yet, Kai was still focused. "Maybe we should get going. Maybe get something to eat." Skylor suggested.

"I haven't caught a fish yet." Kai said without looking at Skylor. "We can try again tomorrow." Skylor said.

Just as Kai was about to say something he felt a tug at his line. "Ha! I got one." Kai started reeling in the line. "I knew you'd get one." Skylor said with excitement. Eventually Kai pulled the fish out of the water. The fish was only a little smaller than Skylor's. The brunette was pleased with what he got.

He then remembered to release it, so he took it off the hook and released it back into the ocean. "I never doubted you once." Skylor said Kai as he stood up next her.

As the two walked to get something to eat, Kai asked a question. "How are you so good at fishing?" Kai asked. "My dad taught me. On that island you get pretty bored, so he taught me how to fish." Said Skylor.

"So is that why you like fishing so much? It reminds you of the times you spent with Chen."

Skylor nodded.

"Is it weird?" Skylor asked.

"Is what weird" kai replied. "Is it weird that sometimes I miss my dad?" Skylor asked. "What? No, of course not. You're old man may have been a bad guy, but he was still your dad. Losing a parent, no matter what they've done, or how bad they were, sucks. I should know." Kai said.

Skylor was glad Kai was there. He always made her worries go away.

After a minute of walking Skylor began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Kai asked. "I was just thinking about how whiny you were about not catching a fish." Skylor said with a laugh. "I wasn't that whiny." Kai defended himself.

"You were pretty whiny." She said. Kai playfully rolled his eyes and Skylor continued laughing.

 **Well there's the second chapter.  
I know I said I'd update saving a sibling every Tuesday, but that's not going to work unfortunately. I've been working hard in school and have been doing really great and having a schedule was cause it to be hard for me to maintain my great work in school.**

 **In summary school is just a burden. Next update should be soon (I hope). I'm like a fifty percent done with the next chapter for saving a sibling. Well, that's all folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Storm

It was afternoon in Ninjago. The sun would be setting soon, leaving room for the beauty of the city at night. The ninja were on the Bounty, each doing their own thing. Jay and Cole were in the dining room bickering, of course.

"You honestly think Goku could beat Superman?" Jay asked.

"Um..heck yeah. Goku has beat every enemy he's faced no matter how much stronger they were." Cole stated.

"But Superman literally lifted INFINITY. Goku can't do that!" Jay argued, his patience wearing thin. "Yeah but he had HELP, Jay." Cole pointed out. "Cole, infinity divided by two is still INFINITY!" Jay shouted.

"But Goku can become a LITERAL god. I'm pretty sure he'd be able to kick Superman's ass no sweat."

Jay just groaned in frustration. "You poor, poor man. You know nothing!" Jay exclaimed as he stood. "You're the one who doesn't know anything!" Cole said also getting up. They began shouting each other until Kai walked in.

"What're you two arguing about this time?" The master of fire asked with a chuckle.

"Who would win Goku or Superman!?" Jay asked his brother dressed in red.

"Hmm…definitely Goku." Jay's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Ha! Even Kai thinks so." Cole said. "You two are idiots." Jay said before walking away. After that Cole had noticed Kai looked to be going somewhere.

"Where ya off to?" He asked. "Oh…I'm just going to visit Skylor for a few hours." Kai explained. "Ohhh…I see. Well make sure you aren't gone too long. There's supposed to be a storm." Cole warned him.

"Thanks for the tip." Kai said before exiting the Bounty.

….

Kai walked to Skylor's apartment located in Downtown Ninjago City. He looked up and notice grey clouds. "Oh crap. I hope it doesn't come down too bad." Kai said slightly worried.

Kai eventually got to Skylor's place. She was very glad to see him of course. After greeting each other she brought him in. It was a nice apartment. There was lot's of vibrant furniture, paintings on the walls, and it smelled like Skylor much to Kai's delight.

"Make yourself at home." Skylor said with a smile. "Wow this place is amazing, Sky." The brunette complemented. "Heh, thanks." Skylor said.

Both Kai and Skylor sat down on the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?" She asked. "Definitely." Kai answered. He really didn't care what they did he was just glad he was spending time with Skylor. "Ohh how about Star Wars?" She asked excitedly.

"Hell yes!" Star Wars was a favorite of the fire ninja. The orange ninja put the DVD in the player. The scrolling text began to go across the screen. "This is gonna be great!" Kai said excited. Skylor nodded in agreement.

She then had a realization. "Wait! We need snacks!" She said.

"You're right!" Kai agreed. "I've got some stuff in the fridge and we can order a pizza." Skylor said. "Sounds good."

Skylor ordered a pizza and in no time, it came. The two elemental masters sat on the floor wrapped in a blanket eating pizza and other delicious food. "Isn't pizza just the greatest." Kai said with his mouth full. "So is eating with your mouth closed." Skylor replied with a chuckle. "I know right. People who don't do that are the worst." Kai said oblivious that Skylor was referring to him.

Skylor just laughed. After swallowing his food Kai challenged Skylor. "Bet you can't stuff 5 Rice Krispy treats in your mouth."

"Oh, it is so on, fire boy!" Skylor exclaimed.

…

"Kamehameha, spirit bomb, super saiyans one to blue, kai-o ken…"

"Heat vision, invincible, freeze breath, immeasurable strength…"

"What are you two talking about?" Nya asked. Both Cole and Jay groaned. "Who would win Superman or Goku?" Jay asked her. "Hm..definitely Superman." Nya answered. "Ha! Take that!" Jay shouted. Cole groaned. "We need a tie breaker." Cole sated. "Agreed!" Jay shouted again. "Quiet down zap trap it's not that serious."

"Not that serious!?" The ginger said with shock. "Nya you think it's serious don't you?" Jay asked. "Oh I think I heard Master Wu call me. Better see what he needs." Nya said slowly removing herself from the room. Cole just shook his head at Jay's seriousness of the matter.

…

"And….FIVE!" Kai shouted as Skylor shoved the last treat in her mouth. "I guess I was wrong." Kai said as he handed Skylor 10 bucks. She said something that was inaudible which caused Kai to laugh. Skylor eventually got the treats down one at a time. "I guess I underestimated you." The brunette said. "I guess you did." Skylor said with a victorious grin. They both laughed.

Eventually the movie ended. They decided it was best just to watch tv now. They were still sitting on the floor, finishing whatever remained of their snacks. "We should do this more often." Kai stated. "We should! It's cheaper, more comfortable, and more private." Skylor said sharing a glance with red ninja.

This caused Kai to repeatedly move his eyebrows up and down which cause Skylor to chuckle. They both leaned in, knowing what was to follow. They locked lips. After a few seconds they pulled away. Both were surprised at the rush they felt as they had never truly kissed before. Dareth, of course, being the reason for that.

"Wow." Kai said slightly red.

"That was great." Skylor said. "We should do that more often too." Kai stated. He could always make her laugh. Kai stood up and checked his phone "I enjoyed this but I think I should get goi-" before Kai could finish their was a flash of lightning and a loud boom.

This caused Kai to scream and jump into Skylor arms. "You scream like a girl." Skylor said with a chuckle. "Do not. I totally have a manly scream."Kai retorted. They both noticed how hard it was raining. "Well looks like I'm getting drenched." Kai said as Skylor let him out of her arms. "I can't let you do that." Skylor said.

"But I have to be home, Sky." Kai replied. "Well…what if you spent the night?" Skylor suggested. "Hmm..I'd have to check with Master Wu." Kai said.

...

Zane was sitting in between Jay and Cole. "What are you two going on about?" The nindroid asked. "Who would win Superman or Goku?" Cole said. "Why argue about childish things?" Zane asked. "When asking why, remember, ask why not." Jay replied. Zane gave the lightning ninja a look that said he was unamused. Just then Lloyd walked into the room.

"Lloyd!" Cole and Jay shouted simultaneously. "Uhh…" Lloyd couldn't get a word out as his brothers interrupted him. "Who would win Goku or Superman?"

"Oh that's easy! It'd be a tie." The blonde answered. Cole and Jay were not satisfied with that answer. Just then Lloyd's phone rang.

…

"Lloyd was able to ask Wu for me and he said it'd be okay." Kai said. "Yay! Er...what I meant was..cool." Kai laughed at his girlfriend's attempt to be chill. Skylor plopped down on the couch. She then grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him down on the couch as well. "We're gonna have so much fu-" Skylor was interrupted when the lights cut out.

The sudden power outage caused the ninja of fire to let out another high pitched scream. Skylor laughed as she created a flame in her palm. "I'll go get some candles, babe." She said. Kai nodded and created his own flame as she walked away.

Eventually she returned with lit candles which brightened the room. "Hey this can still be fun." Skylor said. "Anything is fun as long as I'm doing it with you." Kai replied. This caused Skylor to turn really red. "Ha, you're so cute when you blush." He said. "Stop that." Skylor replied still really red. Kai just chuckled again.

"Hmm…I wonder when the power will be back on." Kai said. "When this happens it usually doesn't take long for the power to return." Skylor said. "Oh, nice." He said.

Since the seasons started to change it had been a lot chillier. "Man it's cold." Skylor said as he got closer to Kai. The fire ninja wrapped his arms around her. Skylor smiled. "You're really warm." She stated. "Well being the ninja of fire I can regulate my body temperature and such." Kai explained.

"You're such a dork." Skylor said. "Would that by any chance make me cuter?" Kai asked. "Most definitely." Skylor said with a grin. Kai let out a small chuckle. They both were really enjoying the other's company.

"Hmm wanna play a game?" Skylor asked. "Sure." Kai replied. "We tell random facts about ourselves." Skylor said. "Okay…I wet the bed until I was nine." Kai said a bit embarrassed. "I'm really good at basketball." Skylor said. "Bullshit." Kai said in disbelief. "I'm so serious." Skylor replied. "I'll have to see you play." The master of fire said.

The couple eventually moved on from random facts and decided to do some prank calling. Kai rung up the brown ninja. "Hello." Answered the wannabe martial arts teacher. "Is this the greatest ninja in all the land?" Kai asked. Skylor could barely contain her laughter. "Yes! This is he." Dareth said with excitement.

"This is the puffy pot stickers company and we are shipping you a life time supply of puffy pot stickers!" Kai exclaimed. "Really!?" Dareth couldn't contain his excitement. "You just have to do one thing for me." Kai said. At this point Skylor was rolling on the floor. "Which would be?" Dareth asked.

"Spinjitzu." Kai answered. "Oh of course!" Dareth said. Over the phone Kai could hear Dareth's attempt at spinjitzu fail as he heard multiple things shatter and break along with the sound of Dareth landing on the floor with a thud. Kai covered his mouth as he laughed. "D-did I win?" Dareth asked as he picked up the phone.

"Oh. Turns out we just ran out of puffy pot stickers. We'll send you some old Nickelodeon magazines and a snow globe." Kai said. Dareth was about to share some very strong words with the red ninja before Kai hung up.

Kai and Skylor began laughing so hard they were clutching their sides.

Eventually they got ahold of themselves. And got back on the couch since they were on the floor from laughing. "Oh my that was great!" Skylor said smiling. "I know! I could barely keep a straight face." Kai said chuckling. The two kept up the laughs for a bit until they eventually went away.

It continued to rain all through the night and Kai and Skylor just talked to each other the rest of the time. Eventually Skylor's eyes began to feel heavy. "Kai I'm getting tired." Skylor said. "Maybe we should go to sleep now." Skylor could see the thought of sleep was also on the brunette's mind, as he looked exhausted.

"Alright, Sky." Kai agreed. "We can sleep in my room. The bed is much more comfier than the couch." She said. Skylor then got up and dragged Kai along with her. They carried candles with them as they walked to her room.

…

It was the next day and Kai arrived on the Bounty. He entered through the deck as jay came out of his room. "Heyo. Someone had a fun night." The lightning ninja joked. "It was pretty great." Kai said. "Ya know me, you, Skylor, and Nya should double date." Jay said as he put a tee shirt on. "Yeah no thanks." Kai said walking to the dinning room.

Jay followed. "Come on it'd be fun!" Jay exclaimed. "Pfft maybe." Kai shrugged. Just then Cole came out of his room. "Hey guys what's for breakfast?" The earth ninja asked. "Just a bowl of Superman-would-totally-kick-Goku's-butt-flakes." Jay said with a nasty glare. "Oh my God, Jay. Goku would win EASILY. End of discussion." Cole stated.

Jay didn't back down and the arguing continued. Kai didn't pay any attention to his bickering brothers, all he could think about was Skylor. He had a great time and he'd love to spend the night with her all the time.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I really enjoyed making it.**


	4. Chapter 4

This story takes place in a college AU. Please enjoy.

Kai Smith did his best in high school. His effort, hard work, and determination is what got him accepted into Ninjago University. This school was the best of the best. Kai was lucky enough to get a pretty chill roommate in the form of Cole Brookestone.

"What's the agenda for today?" Kai asked as he lie in his bunk bed. "I've got to work today." Cole answered. "Woah, you finally got a job. Where at?" Kai was surprised. "The coffee shop across town. Also I was wondering if maybe you could drop me off….and pick me up." Cole said sheepishly.

Kai groaned. "Sure, Cole." Cole had did favors for him in the past so it was the least he could do.

Eventually it was time for Cole to go to work. "Come on, Kai. I can't be late on the first day." Cole said with his uniform on. Kai grabbed his keys and they left their dorm.

The two got to the parking lot and searched for Kai's car. "There it is." The two got in and were on their way.

Eventually they made it to their destination. "Pick me up around at 8:00." Cole said, getting out. Kai replied with a nod. As Cole closed the door Kai noticed something. The red head girl working in the coffee shop. "Cole wait!" Kai exclaimed.

Cole put his head through the window. "What? Make it quick." He said. "Who's that girl?" Kai asked. Cole looked to see who he was talking about. "Oh, her. Her name's Skylor. She's gonna be my trainer and she's also the daughter of the guy who owns the shop." He explained.

Kai nodded, taking in all that info while keeping his eyes on the girl. "Welp. Gotta go." Cole said, making his way to the coffee shop entrance. Kai pulled off.

As Kai was in his dorm he couldn't take his mind off the red head girl. He thought she was really pretty and he had to get to know her. He had the idea to be there a little earlier than 8 so he could at least make conversation with her while waiting on Cole.

And that's what he did. He got there at 7:45, went inside, and at the counter was the red headed girl herself. Cole peeped his head from the back room. "I'll be ready soon!" Cole exclaimed. "So you're Brookstone's friend?" She asked.

Kai was surprised to hear her voice. It was almost angelic. "U-uh yea. We're dorm mates at NU." Kai explained. "NU? I go there too. I'm living off campus, though." She said. "Me and Cole plan on doing that next semester." Kai said.

"Oh by the way, my name is Skylor." She said. "I'm Kai." He replied. The two talked some more and before they knew it it was 8:00. "Alright Kai, I'm ready." Cole said, coming from behind the counter. Kai gave a nod to his roommate as he continued talking to Skylor.

Cole was waiting by the door when his brunette friend finally decided join him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kai asked. Cole had a smirk on his face. He could tell Kai had taken a liking to this girl. "No reason." Cole said as they left the shop.

…

It was Monday and Kai was walking to class with Cole. "I should get a book bag with wheels on it." Cole said. "Why?" Kai asked. "Lugging all these books around makes my shoulders ache." Cole explained. Kai chuckled. "You're such a baby."

"Well excuse me for not having super strength." Cole said. Kai playfully rolled his eyes. Just then Kai saw her. Skylor. She was on the other side of the lawn, walking to the physics building. "Cole, I'll catch up." Kai said, running across the grass. Cole was going to protest but Kai was already long gone.

Skylor had her earbuds in as she was making her way to the physics building. She was slightly startled when someone tapped her shoulder. "Oh my gosh, Kai you scared me." She said taking out her earbuds. "Sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's all cool. You headed to physics?" She asked. "Uh no. Engineering actually." Kai explained. "Oh I see. You just wanted to talk to me." Skylor said with a playful smirk. "Guilty." Kai said with his hands up. "Well I gotta go. Catch you at lunch?" She said. "Definitely." Kai replied. Skylor went on her way and Kai went to catch up with Cole.

"How'd the talk go with your girl?" Cole asked. Kai got flustered. "I-uh she…I..she's not my girl." He said. "If you say so." Cole didn't believe that for a second.

…

It was lunch time and the cafeteria was packed. "I personally think they should start serving cake during lunch." Cole said. He and Kai were walking to a table, trays in hand. "Why do you like cake so much?" Kai asked. "Cake won't betray you. Nor will it lie to you. Cake is loyal. Cake brings everyone together through tragedy. Cake…..is life." Cole explained.

"..Wow. I don't know whether that description was meaningful or sad." Kai said. The two found a table and sat down. "Cake is good man. Whatcha got against it?" Cole asked. Kai held his hands up in defense. "Absolutely nothing." Kai said with a slight chuckle. Kai and Cole were talking about school stuff. Kai tried to pay attention but all he could think about was Skylor.

"Hey, it's Skylor." Cole exclaimed. This got Kai to listen. He looked in the direction Cole was pointing and there she was. Her red hair bounced as she walked toward the table. Her green eyes glistened in the light. Kai had this love struck look on his face. "I'm gonna get seconds." Cole said. "Wait..no don't leave me." It was too late Cole was already gone.

"Hey." Skylor said as she took a seat across from Kai. "Heyy." Kai said a bit awkward. "Where's Cole off to?" She asked before taking a bite of her food. "Getting more to eat. That boy really likes food." Kai said with a chuckle. Skylor laughed a little as well. "So how ya been?" Kai asked. "Good. I mean my grade in introduction to nutrition is gonna drop. But, other than that great." Skylor said.

"I could help you study for the test." Kai offered. "You would?" Skylor asked, somewhat excited. "Sure. The class is really easy and I'd be happy to help." He said. Skylor had a grateful smile on her face. "Thanks so much Kai."

He returned the smile. "It's what I'm here for." He said. "I'm going to the library toward the end of the day. We could study there." Skylor said. "Sounds good." Kai replied.

…

Kai and Cole were in their dorm room. "Gah where's my book?" Kai was searching for his nutrition book. After searching around he found it. "Where ya going, spikes?" Cole asked, referring to Kai. "Study in the library with Skylor." He explained. "Gonna tell her you like her?" Cole asked. "Eh." Kai said as he walled out the door. Cole just shook his head.

Kai walked to the library. After a five minute walk he made it to the entrance. Walking in he saw Skylor. "Hey, Kai." Skylor said with a smile. Kai returned the smile. "Hey, Sky." He said, sitting down. The two got started on studying.

The two studied for about two hours, the library would be closing soon. "What's the recommended amount of salt intake?" Kai asked. "Uhhh... 1,500 to 2,300 milligrams." Skylor answered. "Yup yup. I think you're gonna do good on the test." Kai said.

"All thanks to you." She said. "Ah it was nothing really. But the library's about to close we should get going." Kai said. The two left the building. "Thanks again." Skylor said as they stood outside the entrance. "Anytime." Kai replied. Skylor then gave Kai a hug. It surprised him but he liked it. In an attempt to not be awkward he returned the hug. "Welp see ya." Skylor said walking away, a smile plastered on her face.

Kai watched her walk away. A smile also grew on his face.

…

Kai walked into his dorm room. Cole was playing his XBOX. "So how'd it go?" Cole asked as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. "She understands nutrition better." Kai answered. "Screw all that noise. I mean like did anything spicy happen." Cole explained.

"Well. I got a hug." Kai answered. "Hmm did she engage it or did you?" Cole asked. "Does it matter?" Kai asked. Cole paused his game, dropping the controller in a dramatic fashion. "Does it matter? Of course it matters!" Cole exclaimed.

"She engaged it." Kai finally answered. "Dude. Dude! Ask her out!" Cole shouted. "Nah. She probably doesn't even feel the same." Kai said. "But what if she does?"

"….I guess you've got a point there." Kai admitted. "Ask her out tomorrow. Come on do it." Cole bugged him. "Okay okay. I'll do it." The brunette finally gave in. "Yes! Atta boy." Cole said. "How would I even do it?" Kai asked. "You're on your own there. Sorry buddy." Cole returned to his game and Kai thought about how he'd ask her out.

"Now grab a controller. I can't to do this by myself." Cole said as he tossed Kai a controller. Kai played the game but his thoughts were fixed on Skylor.

…

Friday. The end of the week. Between Monday and now Skylor had gotten to know each a lot better. It was lunch time and Kai saw this as his opportunity to finally ask Skylor out. "Hey, Kai" Skylor said as she sat across from him. "Hey, Skylor." Kai replied.

"Cole getting more food?" Skylor guessed. "Of course." Kai answered with a slight chuckle. Skylor also laughed a little. "Hey can I ask you something?" Kai said. "Anything." Skylor said before taking a bite of her food. "Well I got two tickets to see this movie. And well I wanted to know if you'd go with me, if you aren't busy of course." Kai explained.

"I'd love to, Kai!" Skylor exclaimed. "Really? Alright well the movie is 8:00 so I'll pick you up at 7:30. Sound good?" Kai asked. "Sounds great." She replied. The two finished lunch and continued on with their day.

"Dude I'm so nervous." Kai said pacing back forth. He was in his dorm with Cole. Said raven haired roommate handed him a plate with a slice of cake in it. "Cake always calms my nerves." Cole said. In any other situation Kai would've laughed at him but he quickly took the cake and devoured it. "…This does help." Kai said with his mouth full.

"Told ya." Cole said as he started playing his XBOX. "Now go get ready. Can't be late for your date." Cole said with his eyes glued to the screen. Kai nodded and started getting ready.

A little bit later Kai had finished getting ready. "How do I look?" Kai asked. "Nice nice. I'm liking it. Wait try this." Cole went to his dresser and rummaged through it for a bit. "Got it." Cole held a bottle of cologne in his hand. "Put this on, it'll make you smell like a man." Cole said. "If you say so."

Kai took the cologne and sprayed it on himself. He let out a few coughs as the cologne was overwhelming and took him of guard. "Wow…that's uh….that's…" "Great, right?" Cole interrupted. Kai just nodded with no objections. "Well, I'm off." Kai said as he walked to the door. Cole gave his roommate an approving nod as he walked out the door.

Kai went to his car and got in. He immediately texted Skylor that he was on his way. She replied with "can't wait." This made a smile grow on Kai's face.

…

Skylor was in her apartment with her roommate Camille. "Don't let this guy screw you over. He could be playing with your feelings." Camille said. "Kai's not like that, Cam. He's a sweet guy." Skylor protested. "Ok but if he hurts you I'm gonna have to kick his ass. You know that right? Camille said.

"I know I know." Skylor said as she put on her shoes on. "What am I supposed to do while your gone?" Camille asked. "I dunno. Study?" Skylor suggested. "…Netflix it is."Camille said, ignoring Skylor. The red head playfully rolled her eyes at her. Skylor then heard the honking of a horn. "That must be him! Gotta go." Skylor zoomed out of her apartment.

When she got outside she saw the car belonging to the brunette and got in. "Hey hey heyyy." She said. "Heyyy. Ready to go?" Kai asked. "Onward!" Skylor said playfully. Kai let out a small laugh before driving off.

They eventually got to the movie theater. They were seeing Thor: Ragnarok. "I heard this movie was so good." Kai said. "I know, I can't wait." They took their seats and not long after, the movie started. The movie was really funny and full of action. The two were enjoying themselves.

Halfway through the movie Kai decided to be bold. He slowly put his arm around Skylor. He expected her to be taken back and disapprove but nope. She was completely cool with it. She even put her head in his chest a little. A smile crept on his face. Eventually the movie ended. Skylor and Kai were leaving the theater. "So did you enjoy the movie?" Kai asked. "I loved it!" Skylor exclaimed. Kai let out a little chuckle. "Same here." Kai said as they got to his car.

Kai drove Skylor to her apartment. Both Kai and Skylor were sad that the night had to end. "I had a really great time." Skylor said with a smile. "Me too." Kai returned the smile. Skylor was about to get out of the car when Kai stopped her. "Wait. Skylor I…" "You what?" Skylor asked. "I really like you. But I get if you don't feel the sa-" He was interrupted when Skylor suddenly kissed him.

Kai was surprised at first but liked it. He in turn kissed back. Eventually they broke for air. "I like you too." Skylor said. "As if the kiss didn't tell me that." Kai said jokingly. Skylor chuckled while putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well see ya later, Kai." Skylor said. Kai smiled a big smile. "Right back at ya." He said.

Skylor got out the car and went inside her apartment. Kai drove off afterward.

"So how'd it go?" Camille asked. "It went really well actually." Skylor said turning a little red. "I know you two kissed." Camille said with a smirk. Skylor turned really red. "Sh-shut up…" She said. "So are you two a thing now?" Camille teased. "Yea…yea I guess so."

…

Kai got back to his dorm. Not surprised at all he saw Cole on his XBOX. Cole instantly paused the game. "Well if it isn't the man of the hour. How'd it go?" He asked. "It went great." Kai answered. "….That's it? Just…great?" Cole questioned. "Ok..we may have….kissed." Cole lost it at the mention of this. "AND YOU WEREN'T GONNA TELL ME!?" He asked. "Calm down. I was, okay." Kai said rolling his eyes.

"So does this mean you two are dating?" Cole asked. "Yeah…I think so." Kai said with a smile. Cole tossed Kai a soda. "My man. Tonight we celebrate your achievement with a round of Halo." Cole said in a silly voice. The two began playing the video game.

This week had been really good for Kai and it was only going to get better.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Perfect Burger**

Kai was on the Destiny's Bounty, home of the famous ninja. He was in the shared room that belonged to himself and Zane. Laying on his bed, with the sunlight shining through the blinds, he only had one thing on his mind. He was bored. Everyone was off doing their own thing. So this meant he was home alone with nothing to do. "Holy hell in a hand basket, I'm bored." Kai said as he stood up. He hadn't really moved all day so it took a second for him to balance.

He then made his way to the kitchen. He thought why not make something to eat. It was almost dinner time, yet Kai decided to make an omelette. "Pfff this should be easy. I've seen Nya make these a bajillion times." The red ninja took out all the ingredients. "Uhh, right, crack the eggs." He took an egg and put it on the rim of the bowl he was using.

"Easy…easy…." Now as you know the ninja have extraordinary gifts. These gifts give them heightened speed, senses, and of course..strength. Kai typically holds back when he's not fighting. But for some reason he just…didn't. He smashed the egg so hard against the bowl the egg just about disintegrated. "Are you kidding me?" Kai took another egg and attempted to crack it. He succeeded this time and proceeded to let the yolk fall into the bowl.

He then did all the other steps eventually leading to a completed omelette. He sat down with some water and the omelette at the dinner table. He rubbed his hands together. "Here we go." He took a bite of the omelette. Kai instantly spat out the food. "Bleh!" Was all Kai could say. Well, more like all he could shout.

…

Jay and Nya were shopping at the Ninjago City Mall. "Hey, Nya what do you think of this shirt?" Jay asked. She didn't respond as she thought she heard a loud exclamation of disgust. "Uh, Nya?" Jay got her attention. "Sorry, thought I heard Kai or something…"

…

Kai took the omelette and threw it away. "Yeahhhh, I'll just get some takeout." Kai left the bounty on his dragon. And of course he went where they had the best noodles around. Chen's noodle shop. The brunette walked into the establishment. He saw Skylor talking to some customer. The only customer in there mind you. "Well you asked for Coke!" Skylor shouted. The man retaliated. "But this says Coca-Cola!" He said. "You imbecile, Coke and Coca-Cola are the same thing!" Skylor stated. The man stared blankly.

"You win this one, red." He then walked out of the restaurant, bumping into Kai. "Yikes what was that about?" Kai asked. "That was Mr. Yamamoto. He's a regular. He's usually sweet but some time he does things that…annoy me to say the least." Skylor explained. She then ran her hand through her crimson locks. "Well I was gonna try and get something to eat with you from here, but I can see this place is stressing you out." Kai said.

"Ha, yea, no kidding." She replied. "Wanna get something somewhere else?" Kai asked. "Well…no one else is probably going to come and we're about to close, so sure why not babe." Skylor took off her apron and hat and left the noodle house with Kai. She then locked the doors. Finally, they began walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey, babe you ok?" Kai asked, seeing as she looked exhausted. "Yea…just a long day. Really hungry." Skylor said. "Well what're you in the mood for?" Kai asked. Just then Skylor's eyes lit up. "I want a burger. And not just any burger. A spectacular burger. A burger that'll end all burgers. A burger that-" Kai laughed. "I get it, Skylor." He interrupted. "Hey I'm just making sure." Skylor said.

The two ended up walking to a burger shack. Kai asked for two burgers and two drinks. Eventually they got their food and sat down. "Oh boy am I hungry." Kai said, unwrapping his burger. Skylor had already taken a bite out of hers. Kai raised an eyebrow once he noticed she had stopped eating the burger. "Uhhh something wrong?" Skylor dropped her burger then proceeded to smack Kai's out of his hand.

"This isn't the perfect burger!" Skylor exclaimed. "But I thought you were just…I paid for thi…..what?" Kai was confused to say the least. The red head grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the restaurant. "We have to find the perfect burger, Kai. That one tasted like seasoned cardboard and alligator tongue." Skylor said.

"I don't even wanna know how you know what those taste like." Kai said disgusted. They then went to another burger joint. It was called Famous Rob's: Best Burger's Around." They went in and ordered two burgers. Like last time Kai unwrapped his as Skylor began devouring hers. Kai took a bite of his and realized that, again, Skylor had stopped eating. "Sky…"

"I'm sorry babe, it's just…not good." Skylor said. "Their slogan is literally best burgers around…" Kai argued. "Well they're lying." Skylor said, folding her arms. Kai groaned. "Come on." He said before they got up and left the restaurant.

They traveled to restaurant after restaurant. And still, Skylor just couldn't find the perfect burger. "Skylor...you know I love you, and would do anything for you but I just spent 85 dollars on burgers we didn't even finish. I think it's time we gave up." Kai said as he put his hands on Skylor's shoulders. "We can't give up, Kai." She whined. Kai sighed. "Ok then, I have an idea. Follow me." Skylor was now interested in what the fire ninja was thinking.

Kai walked her to the grocery store. "What're we doing here?" Skylor asked. "Uh shopping." Kai responded teasingly. Skylor playfully punched his arm. "Well no duh, but what are we shopping for?" She asked. "You and I are gonna make the perfect burger.." Kai replied with a smile. "Woah. That's genius." Skylor said.

Kai and Skylor got the ingredients they needed and went back to the Destiny's Bounty. "You sure I can be here without you asking?" Skylor asked as they entered. "Of course. No one's here anyways. And even if they were, no one would mind." Kai replied. They sat the groceries on the counter and got all the things they needed. "Alright were about to make Kai's Razzle Dazzle Burger." The brunette said. "..You just came up with that on the fly didn't you?"

"Yes."

They began cooking. This time they figured why not have two burgers each. Skylor was patting the meat into a patty for her burger. "Hey watch this." Skylor said. She tossed the burger in the air and did a spin. She caught the burger before it hit the floor. "Oh wow." Kai gave a playful round of applause. "Thank you thank you. You're too kind." Skylor said.

Kai chuckled. "Ya know this is really fun. Making good burgers with my fav girl." Kai said. "And I'm making burgers with my fav guy." Skylor replied. "I'd hold your hand, but I have..raw meat on my hands. So.." Kai said. "Way to set the mood." Skylor replied with a smirk. Kai just rolled his eyes.

Eventually they finished the homemade burgers and got ready to eat. They made fries to go along with their meal and a nice glass of water. "Now I just wanna say if this isn't "the best burger" have fun finding it on your own." Kai said. "Yeah yeah, just eat the burger." Skylor said. The two took a bite out of their burgers. "Holy crap," Skylor said in between bites, "this is delicious."

"So is this the best burger?" Kai asked. "Oh it is." Skylor devoured her two burgers and fries. "Jeez you sure were hungry." Kai remarked just finishing. "You have no idea. Haven't eaten since like 11." Skylor said. The orange ninja then let out a large burp. She felt embarrassed and thought Kai would be grossed out. Yet, to her surprise he let out a bigger one.

"Amateur." Kai said, before taking both of their plates and glasses and heading to the kitchen to clean them. Skylor just smiled as he walked away.

 **This one was a bit on the silly side more than the romantic side. I feel like Kai and Skylor's relationship consist of them making fun of each other and pretending to dislike one another when they actually love each other a lot and would do anything for the other. Now that it's summer that means this will get updated more often. Along with a new story I have planned. And maybe Saving a Sibling will get off its feet again. Lastly you may have seen I deleted some stories on my account. This is due to them being completely unnecessary and or I just wanted them to end. Anyways, have a good day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This idea came to me and I thought it'd be fun to write so here we go.**

The team getting together and having a few drinks seemed like a good idea at first. But now it seemed like a terrible idea to Kai. He brought Skylor along because he was sure the others wouldn't mind. Now Kai could handle a few drinks, he knew his limit and he knew he had to drive afterwards, so he drank very little. But his girlfriend on the other hand…

"Kaiiii." Skylor dragged out his name. Kai sighed, "Yes, Skylor?" He replied. "Did you know that," Skylor let out a loud belch. "Did you know that I love you, you big cuddly porcupine." She finally finished. Kai let out another sigh. "I know, Sky. I love you too." He replied. Skylor smiled a somewhat crazy smile. She stared blankly for a moment, before looking to Kai.

"I have a _serious_ question babe." Skylor said. Kai rolled his eyes, he even let out a small chuckle. He'd be lying if he said this wasn't somewhat funny. "Go on." He said. "Do you think Jay accidentally electrocutes your sister when they're having se-"

"Skylor!"

"Whattt? It's a legitimate question." She said. Kai didn't know how much more of this he could take. "Hey, porcupine?" Skylor said. "Yessss?" He replied slowly. "Where are we going?" She asked. "I'm taking you home." Kai answered. "I don't wanna." Skylor pouted. "What do you mean you don't want to!?" Kai asked. "I wanna stay with you." Skylor said.

Kai let out yet another sigh. "Fine I'll take you home and stay with you. That sound good, babe?" Kai asked. "Yes sir." Skylor did a little salute.

Eventually Kai made it to her apartment. He helped her inside and laid her on the couch. "Thanks for the help. You're so strong." Skykor complemented him. "No problem, Sky." He replied. He was about to walk to the recliner so he could take a seat. His plan was to stay for a little bit, then leave, and come back in the morning to check on her.

Before he could make his way to the recliner though Skylor grabbed his hand and yanked him. This caused him to fall and land on top of her. The brunette turned more red than his jacket. "Where ya think ya going, Spikes?" Skylor asked. "I was just..going to sit down." Kai said. Skylor grabbed his collar. "But I wanna have some fun." She whined.

"Skylor, you're drunk. That wouldn't be right." Kai said seriously. "Don't be silly you can rock my word anytime." She said with a smirk. "Skylor!" He was turning redder and redder. Kai loosened himself of her grip and got off of her. "Maybe when you're sober. But for now you need to rest." He sat in the recliner. Skylor folded her arms and rolled toward the back of the couch.

"Fine, party pooper." She said upset. Kai let out a somewhat sigh of relief. "Kai." Skylor said. "Yes Skylor?" He replied. "Your shoes are untied." Skylor said. Kai went to tie his shoes but he saw that they were tied. He groaned. He couldn't believe he fell for that.

Skylor let out a muffled laugh into the couch cushion. Kai let out a little chuckle. Again she may have been acting out of it, but it was pretty funny. Kai decided to turn on the tv. He thought Skylor had fallen asleep quickly.

"Whatcha watching, spikes?"

He was wrong.

"Vacuum cleaner infomercial for the shark…vacuum…" Kai didn't know how to change the channels with Skylor's remote so he really had no choice. "You don't know what you're doin, babe. Give it here." Skylor reached her hand out. "No no I got it." He said as he fiddled with the controls. "Kai, gimme the remote." Skylor said. The brunette groaned. "Fine."

He tossed her the remote. Skylor barely caught it. "Hahaha you're so silly, Kai. And cute and stuff." Skylor then let out this weird giggle. But she did eventually change the channel. "Tada!" Skylor threw her hands in the air to celebrate. Of course this caused the remote to fly out her hands and almost hit Kai.

After her little celebration Skylor went limp and passed out on the couch. Kai looked over, worried. He walked up to her and his concerns went away when he saw her peacefully snoring. He let out a little smirk. "Come on let's get you to bed." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed, turned off the light and left.

…

Skylor woke up the next morning. "God my head is killing me." She said looking around. "Wait…how the hell did I get in my room." Skylor got out of bed and walked into the living room. She slowly dragged her feet and squinted her eyes. "I guess I had one too many-" she paused.

She noticed Kai laying on the couch, his arms and legs spread everywhere. She then smirked. Boy was she lucky, she thought to herself. Skylor walked up to him and gently woke him up. "..Hey, babe." She said. Kai rubbed his eyes. "H-hey, Sky. Sorry I crashed on your couch. You were drunk so I put you to bed and stayed the night to make sure nothing happened." He explained.

Skylor sat on Kai's legs. "Heh, it's totally fine. You're a great guy ya know?" Skylor said. "You would've done the same for me." Kai smiled. She gave him a kiss, and he returned it. "Your breath reeks." He said. Skylor punched him in the arm. "Shut up." She smirked.

 **Okay so that was pretty short but I really wanted to write it. The next one should be much longer and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
